The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to mechanical dampers and in particular to damping, cushioning and/or shock absorbing mechanisms that are part of a rotator such as a wheel or a rotor.
Rotating masses tend to randomize vibrations due to external forces and impacts from surfaces in contact. One example is the vibratory motion of a wheel when it travels a distance on a non-purely smooth surface. Motorized vehicles commonly include suspension systems in order to protect their chassis or other affiliated parts from early failure as well as to avoid unpleasant conditions for its passengers.
It is custom to attach the suspension means to static parts of the machine or vehicle, usually in direct communication with the axle or with other elements that provide a stable axis of rotation to the rotating mass or rotator. For example, a wheel that travels over a rough surface will transfer axial, vertical and other amplitudes (e.g., impacts and/or vibratory forces) to the axle, which will be at least partially damped and flattened using suspension means that can be located between the axel and the chassis.
It is further custom to implement a set of mechanical springs in the suspension system that will be used to shock absorb and resist impacts and vibrations in several directions, although other mechanism were introduced that are based on transforming the absorbed undesired kinetic energy to other less harmful forms. One of these means is to allow transfer a fluid (such as air or oil) between separate containers through a constriction in a thin channel following amplitude, whereby the transfer of the fluid transforms the absorbed kinetic energy to heat.
There is still a need for more efficient and less expensive dampers and suspension systems for example when the rotating mass is sold separately to the complete product and/or considered a relatively vital and/or expensive part thereof.